


Un amour étrange mais certain

by malurette



Category: Reine de Mémoire - Elisabeth Vonarburg
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Nathan n’était pas l’amant de Gilles, mais il est sûr qu’ils s’aimaient fort tous les deux.
Relationships: Nathan/Gilles Garance
Kudos: 1





	Un amour étrange mais certain

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un amour étrange mais certain  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Reine de Mémoire, _Le Dragon de Feu_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Nathanael (/)Gilles Garance  
>  **Genre :** bromance  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Élisabeth Vonarburg, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « ...imprévisible et changeante, n’allant jamais dans le sens qu’on attend. »  
> d’après AnnaOz sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13 )  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : courant tome 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Nathan n’était pas l’amant de Gilles. Plus personne, depuis que son talent lui a été arraché, ne pourrait être l’amant de Gilles. Et même avant, il n’aurait voulu que d’Amélie. Il n’aimait qu’elle, n’était physiquement porté que vers les femmes, n’aurait jamais pris un homme comme galant.

Sa relation avec Nathan était… différente. Il suscitait l’admiration. Il portait l’espoir. Il suscitait une certaine forme d’amour. Et sans doute Nathan portait à Gilles un amour étrange, mais certain. Et Gilles en avait conscience. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’a jamais agi dessus. Leur relation, pas fraternelle, plus qu’amicale, moins qu’amoureuse, suffisait.


End file.
